You Belong With Me!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] With a miserable past, Tasha has lost all self esteem but Vivek is sure to make her believe that she is far more important than she thinks she it. VivekxTasha ONE SHOT. My first ever try on them, specially dedicated to Innovative143CID.


**A/N: Hello there, I am Back! Well, with a ViVesha try now. Dedicated to** _ **Innovative143CID.**_

 _ **Innovative143CID:**_ _Just as you requested for a Friendship Price Buddy! Hope ya Like this.._

* * *

 _ **You Belong With Me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(ViVesha Love Story)**_

* * *

" _You are nothing **Tasha** , Nothing. Your Value to Me is… is just like a chewed gum thrown in the dustbin." His voice pierced her ears like an arrow._

"No, are you Mad Tasha? Stop these thoughts Right Away." **Tasha** kicked herself as she got lost in a memory which was 2 years old.

She felt powerless this moment, there's nothing worse in this world than feeling completely powerless.

This was exactly how Tasha felt as she stood in the middle of the crowded party garden, watching as her ex-boyfriend, Rishabh, walked hand in hand with another girl. The whole picture almost made her sick, it just didn't feel right. The way he held her waist securely with his strong hands, looking into her eyes with a gleam in his chocolate brown eyes... it all reminded her of the times he would do the exact same thing with her. At this point, she felt the warm tears welling up in her eyes, on their verge to spill out. Tasha needed to run before that.

She quickly turned on her heels and rushed passed the crowd of her college mates who were dancing, drinking and enjoying like mad. The only thing that she could hear over the loud music was the sound of her own heartbeat thumping in her mouth.

"Goddamnit, I wish this pounding would stop" She said to herself, as her pace of walking increased and slowly turned to running.

Suddenly, she felt a hand being placed on my upper arm, bringing her to a halt. She quickly turned her head, meeting face to face with the person who stopped her, her best friend, **Vivek**.

"Tasha, are you leaving so early?" She heard him saying, with her ever- so -charming smile.

She gave him a slow nod and turned back to move towards the college door. She couldn't cry, not here... not in front of Vivek. For weeks, he had spent all of his time worrying about her relationship problems with Rishabh, even when he had issues in his own life that he had to focus on.

She felt like she was just a burden to him at this point. In fact, her low self esteem thought that maybe she does not deserve someone like him, someone as good like him

At this point, she could tell what it feels like when you trust someone like anything and as the end the person makes you feel like an utter piece of shit.

"I'll see you later," Tasha quickly said over her shoulder, freeing her arm from his grip, rushing to the door.

The moment the door opened and she stepped out into the cool autumn air, she felt relieved. She quickly ran my fingers through her soft hair, brushing the black locks back.

A small shaky sigh passed her lips as she began to walk down the footpath. With each step, she felt as if all the emotions were being released.

Slowly, tears began to trickle down her cheeks and she raised her arm weakly, to wipe the tears away but it seemed useless due to the fact that each time she would wipe them away, new stray tears would appear in its place.

"TASHA!" She heard a voice call out to her from behind,  
Her heart skipped a beat as she realized exactly who it was, Vivek. She heard the footsteps coming closer, realizing she could not escape him, she stopped and turned her teary face towards him.

" **VIVEK**... you didn't have to leave the party just because I did, go back and have some fun." She ordered somewhat, but in a soft sniffling tone.

A look of concern flashed across Vivek's face as he stepped forward and took her hands into his, intertwining their fingers.  
For a moment they both just stood there, staring into each other's eyes- not daring to utter a single world. It felt as if the world around them was moving in slow motion and there was no one but us to worry about. Tasha felt that if Vivek is with her, she has no need to worry about Rishabh or any of her past problems.

"I'm always gonna come after you," His words finally spoke the silence, as his thumb wiped off the tears falling on Tasha's cheeks.

"I don't know why Vivek, Why on this Earth you would come after Me, I am nothing, don't you remember what Rishabh said, I am a chewed…" Her voice got lost in sobs and she couldn't continue. She dropped her head and looked down at her shoes, her heart paining... Somewhere inside, could still hear Rishabh's harsh tone echoing in her head. The time has been 2years now, but no improvement since, she hears those words again and all over again.

"Don't you dare say that!" Vivek yelled, pulling his hands away from hers and stepping backwards.

She slowly lifted my gaze to meet his and tilted her head to the side in confusion. This was the first time Vivek had ever raised his voice around her, it was strange. He never did so, even if she irritated him like anything.

"Why not...?" Tasha said confused. "That day, He told me my identity Vivek." Tasha again underestimated herself.

Vivek slowly let out a small shaky sigh and ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. The anger that could be seen in his eyes seemed to make his bright brown eyes look like a pair of two sparkling diamonds; it was the only beauty in this moment.

" **Why shouldn't you… because he was a mere insect. He didn't know the first thing about you. He doe** **sn't** **know that your favorite meal is Mozzarella cheese Pizza with less of vegetables and more of cheese. He doesn't know that you get a wrinkle on your nose when you laugh, and he doesn't know how you sometimes shamelessly cry over the textbook or your phone, just because of him, you drench your notes or spoil your phone. He does not know How to hold and calm you down, when you cry ar get irritated, Her doesn't know How you look when you get up from sleep…But I do!. I know all of this, and mind it I would not give any of this knowledge to anyone in this world for anything."** He exclaimed his voice turned shaky and angry which passing minutes.

At this point her heart was pounding again, yet this time it was not out of heartache... it was out of Love. Had she been so blind that she hadn't noticed how much Vivek cared for her?

" **I love you Tasha, don't let anyone ever tell you that you're not good enough... because you'll always be good enough for me.** " Vivek said, this time not angry but concerned and full of love.

Tasha could not let this go; she knew this guy, Vivek, was meant for her, only for her. A smile crept onto Tasha's lips, as she replied, " **I Love you too Vivek.** **I know, you Belong with Me"**

He slowly stepped forward and closed the space between our bodies, leaning down a little to bring their lips together. It was a sweet and sincere kiss; she slowly kept her hands over his chest, as they smiled out of satisfaction.

"Come on Tasha, let's go get you some Cheese Pizza and watch Disney movies." He said softly as her wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her towards the footpath, forgetting about the party or their on-lookers.

 _ **~ The End~**_

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I know this was short, but this was all I could write, on my first-ever ViVesha try. Let me know, if this was satisfactory.  
Innovative143CID: **Well, your review would be most awaited. Hope you enjoyed!

 **Thankyou!  
P.S: Updates of other fictions, on their way. Stay Tuned!**


End file.
